


a touch and a thought and i was gone

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fill, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: House is a little too drunk and Alvie is surprisingly strong.





	a touch and a thought and i was gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dnc31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnc31/gifts).



> this is gay and also a tumblr prompt fill. i literally filled it in like one hour. also shout out to milo for giving me an idea on how to fill this prompt without making it smutty
> 
> enjoy!

Alvie stays by House the whole time he’s at the bar. He doesn’t drink alcohol — damn his brain and him needing to take antidepressants — and simply sips water as he watches House get more handsy as the night progresses. He keeps a hand on Alvie’s thigh after his third drink, and after a while he simply pulls him onto his lap.

Alvie keeps himself right, keeps a careful eye on House. He winks at the cute bartender right before kissing Alvie hungrily. He manages to lean into House’s touch and not do much else, as he’s far too wasted to do anything past that — trust him, Alvie’s tried before. He’s too much of a mess drunk for it.

After a while, House gets up from the bar. He’s expecting him to be able to manage himself with his cane, but he’s far too drunk and uncoordinated to do so right. He’s about to trip when Alvie takes his hand and helps him lean against him. House is heavy, but he deals.

“Hey,” Alvie says softly. “Just lean against me, you don’t need your dumb cane.”  
  
House chuckles, a quiet sound that makes Alvie’s stomach twist pleasantly. God, he’s so gay. “You’re too much of a twink to be my only — hic — support.”  
  
Alvie rolls his eyes even as he smiles wide and toothy. “Okay, whatever you say, babe.”

House keeps trying to use his cane as Alvie helps him walk towards his apartment, but gives up after a few minutes. Alvie keeps an arm slung around House’s waist, nails digging into the older man’s hip— it’s lowkey possessive, but hey. He’d know House doesn’t mind it, by the way Alvie’s neck is covered in hickeys.

“Damn,” House mumbles when Alvie pulls away to open the front door. “You’re strong for a little thing.”

Alvie opens his mouth to speak, to say something just as sarcastic, but his body warms up at being called _a little thing_. He blushes red and helps House get inside before closing the door behind him.

“How —” House hiccups a little and makes a noise, leaning down to kiss Alvie. “How’d you get strong enough to lead me around, baby boy?”  
  
Alvie squeaks at the pet name, face flushing darker. God, he’s so fucked and so gay. “Just kinda am,” he mumbles. He never necessarily trained his upper body strength, not on purpose, it just sorta happened. “Now let’s— let’s just get you to bed.”  
  
“You’re adorable flustered.”  
  
Alvie sticks his bottom lip out. “You tell me that a lot.”

“Mhm,” House says, eyes fluttering shut and him kissing Alvie again.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Alvie insists.

House grabs for him and puts his hands on Alvie’s hips.

Alvie chuckles a little and shakes his head, reaching for House’s jaw. He cups his cheek. “Nope.”  
  
House pulls away, albeit reluctantly. Alvie laughs and helps him to the bedroom, helping him strip down before getting into bed. He gets under the covers too; House smells like whiskey and his cologne, and it’s not exactly an unpleasant smell.

He buries his face on the chest of House’s shirt, holding onto him tight.

“Good night,” he mumbles against it. “We’ll deal with your awful hangover tomorrow.”  
  
House chuckles and kisses the top of Alvie’s head. “Okay. Good night, baby boy.”  
  
Alvie tries to ignore the warmth that spreads across him and simply closes his eyes.


End file.
